


Our Babies

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Anon on Tumblr: Abby(a)/Alex(o)/Tobin(a) - they decide since Abby’s retiring maybe it’s time to have kids and Abby can be stay-at-home mom. Alpha/Omega Story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Babies

**_-Past-_ **

_It had been complicated, well more than just complicated, when they first started together. Tobin had been a complete mess when she asked Alex to go on a date with her. The superstar’s face had held a smile but her words weren’t what the midfielder was hoping for. Alex was in an open relationship so yes they could go out but nothing serious could come of it. Tobin, not knowing Abby was the other person Alex was in a noncommittal relationship with, gave it her all trying to woo her friend over until the forward was just as much in love with her as she was. She had been more than embarrassed and very intimidated to learn her competition was the Abby Wambach._

_Alex couldn’t make up her mind, and it had almost torn her apart. She loved both Abby and Tobin. She felt as though they were her ones. The two alphas had met to go talk about the pain their lover was in._

_“We can’t keep doing this to her,” Abby said starting the awkward conversation at the coffee shop just down the street from their hotel. “Carli says she’s been crying herself to sleep.”_

_Carli Lloyd was their lover’s roommate for the duration of their stay in London. The older forward had tried to convince their coach to room her with Alex but without any luck. The assignments had already been handed out, and there was no changing._

_“She said she can’t choose though,” Tobin pointed out before taking a sip of her mocha latte. Things were rough for everyone, not just Alex. She could barely sleep at night not knowing if the omega would return to her or not._

_“Then we'll have to make the decision for her.” Abby knew there was no one the omega was going to be able to make the choice. The older woman’s heart hurt just thinking about the anguish Alex was in._

_“Abby, I like you as a friend and I respect you as a teammate, but I'm not going to bow out.” Tobin really didn’t feel like she could compete with Abby on the field or in love, but if there was even a chance that Alex might choose her, the midfielder was going to hold on tight. “I...I love her. I think she might be my one, you know?_

_“Unfortunately, I do. I feel the same way for her.” The forward ran her hand through her head and gave a frustrated sigh. “I was really hoping it wasn't going to have to come to this.”_

_“Come to what?” The younger alpha was confused. She really didn’t understand how this conversation was going to solve anything. They both loved Alex, and the omega loved both of them._

_“We need to do what is best for all of us and that just might mean accepting each other.” Abby had never had much interaction with Tobin off the field, but, for Alex, she was willing to try anything. Sharing with another alpha wasn’t ideal but she had tried it before with Hope and Kelley. It had worked out for a little while, but Abby had never been in love with Kelley, not like she was with the young forward._

_“I don't understand.”_

_The senior alpha almost didn’t want to say her idea. Speaking it out loud would make it real. “Although it is unconventional, and we'd probably get a lot of media backlash, we could both keep Alex.”_

_“Like a vacation timeshare?” Tobin asked. The idea didn’t make any sense. Mates could barely stand to be far from each other for long. How could Abby possibly thinking about doing that with their lover? “I don't feel comfortable with that.”_

_“No. We wouldn't share in that sense.” Here went nothing, Abby thought. “We become a threesome. You, me, and Alex all living under one roof, sharing the same bed, eating the same meals, and one day maybe raising kids as one family unit.” The two forwards had discussed their desire for children after their very first night together. No one knew yet, but the alpha planned to retire after the World Cup. It would be the perfect time for her to start a family whether that be with just Alex or with Tobin as well._

_“But...but,” Tobin sputtered. Her mind swam with images of what their life would like together. She could see Abby raising their kids, and Alex snuggling between them in the morning. She saw them cooking breakfast for everyone, and teaching a little Abby how to skate. She had to admit the images were attractive._

_“But what?” Abby had done a lot of thinking about this, and she had accepted the possibility of a polyamorous relationship that included Tobin._

_“That's so...nobody will accept it.” She didn’t even know what her family would say. They were extremely religious and very big on being normal. She was their only alpha daughter. Her sisters were all omegas with male alpha husbands._

_“They accepted Brad Pitt, Angelina Jolie, and Jennifer Aniston when they did it.” It was one of the most famous couples in history. After them, three person relationships had become more acceptable. “More and more people are entering polyamorous relationships. We could too.”_

_“I don't know how I feel about it.” A part of her wanted to jump at the chance. It would ensure that she got Alex, and she’d get another alpha for support out of the deal. It would take some of the future pressure off of her._

_“Well you better figure it out soon because it might be between that and losing her forever.” Abby stood up, patted her friend on the shoulder, and walked out of the little coffee shop leaving her teammate there to think about her decision._

**\---present---**

Tobin cursed for the third time as some of the hot oil in the dumpling pan sputtered and leapt onto her bare arm leaving a tiny burning red spot in its wake. Abby laughed at her other mate’s pain. The girl was the clumsiest of the three, but for some reason, she was also the best cook.

Alex had sent the two alphas downstairs to make dinner while she got ready in their bedroom for ‘date’ night. This was the first ‘date’ night, but the alphas were fine with it if that is what the omega wanted. The younger girl was always coming up with fun ideas for them to do together. She loved spending as much time as possible with her mates. It was hard with her, Abby, and Tobin being separated for league play. Abby went back and forth between Orlando and Portland to be with the two women. She had retired after their victory in the World Cup.

The three women were now staying in their condo in Orlando for the week. Tobin wasn’t set on living in Portland. She wanted to be wherever the other two women were. Orlando was where they spent most of their time, especially because that is where their new dog Blue stayed. The midfielder absolutely adored the dog. She was already trying to get him to ride her skateboard. Abby and Alex just shook their heads at her attempts. The girl was certainly the silliest among them even if she was also the calmest. She was the calm one when Alex and Abby started to fight. Where Alex sometimes acted as an alpha, Tobin acted like an omega.

On the field and off the field, the omega forward had a commanding presence that demanded attention. She was just like Abby in that aspect. Tobin preferred to be quiet and stay in the background. Without the midfielder, Abby and Alex would have broken up a dozen times over. The same were true with Alex and Tobin. Abby calmed Alex when she claimed that their alpha mate didn’t take things seriously enough. It was just who Tobin was. She couldn’t help that most things didn’t even phase her. The only thing that really got her attention was Alex in a dress.

Speaking of the omega, Alex made her way down the stairs, Blue circling her legs trying to get a belly rub. The alphas stared at her. She was in her best white dress and stiletto heels. The dress reminded them of their wedding. Alex had proposed to both of her alphas demanding that they get married right in Vancouver before the World Cup ended. Tobin and Abby didn’t object, everyone they really cared about was already in Canada. Their families and teammates watched them get married before a Canadian Justice of the Peace, and the hotel had even been nice enough to put on an impromptu reception for the newly married women.

“You look great,” Tobin said in awe of the vision before her. Abby moved off the counter setting down her beer. She collected their omega in her arms taking a deep breath of the beautiful scent that was uniquely Alex.

The omega stepped away from her older mate so she could go give Tobin a hug as well. She loved them both equally. She was constantly making sure she didn’t give one more attention than the other. Alex noticed the dumplings were done as she looked passed the midfielder’s shoulder. Pulling away from their mate she spoke, “Get the plates ready. I’ll get our drinks. Do you need another beer, Abs?”

The three moved around each other getting everything together before sitting. It was a small table only meant for four. Alex sat between her mates. Abby held out her hand so Tobin could grab it. The midfielder gave it a little squeeze before taking the omega’s hand as well. Tobin insisted on praying before every meal, and her mates joined her because if was important to the smaller alpha, then it was important to them as well.

The conversation was light. Alex had to scold Tobin and Abby several times for trying to feed Blue their food. Just as the final piece of meat came off of the midfielder’s plate and escaped underneath the table into the waiting mouth of their puppy, Alex brought up the thing she had been waiting to talk to both of her mates about for a month. “So ummm...I’ve been thinking. With Abby’s retirement, we are moving into a new stage of our life. We have Blue, we bought this condo, and maybe it’s time for another change.”

Tobin’s heart thudded and Abby’s skipped a beat. They were worried about what their mate was going to say next. Servando, a player on the men’s soccer team in Orlando, had been sniffing around the omega for a while now. Alex said she could handle it herself so her mates had left it alone, but the way she was speaking now made it sound like she might be leaving them for him.

Alex looked at both her mates before getting to the crescendo of her little speech. “I want to have a baby.”

Tobin, who had been leaning back in her chair, fell to the floor, and Abby, despite herself, laughed not at her fallen mate but in relief. She had been so worried that Alex was going to leave them. She had figured the conversation of having pups would come up sooner or later. She was retired and her two mates were at the peak of their careers. Now would be the best time if they were going to have kids.

The midfielder reseated herself. She, unlike Abby, had not even thought about kids since her talk with the older alpha all those years ago. Sure she was good with them, but her own was another story. She was willing of course if that is what her mates wanted, but the idea scared her shitless. She had to admit though that the image of a pregnant Alex was very attractive. Then the problem hit her. “Who would be the father?”

Alex let a little smile play on her lips. “Well, my heat is next week and you know how insatiable I am. Had you paid attention in sex-ed you’d know that omegas often release more than one egg per cycle. You could both rut me and the rest would be left up to chance. You have to admit Toby, a little one of either of you would be super cute.”

Tobin nodded her head thinking that any kid the three had would obviously be pretty damn adorable. The women were hot; it was just a given that any child they had would be beauty pageant gorgeous. Her mind started to filter in images of little boys and girls running around their Orlando home. She’d have to talk to her club about a transfer. The midfielder wouldn’t want to be far from Alex when she was pregnant.

Abby smiled reaching over and taking the omega’s hand. “I think our pups are going to look like you, Lex. I just now they will.”

The omega smiled everything was going better than she could have dreamed. Tobin seemed a little confused, but she’d surely go along with it once she had time to think. Abby seemed as into the idea as she herself was. Alex, although in love with soccer, couldn’t wait to be pregnant with her mates’ pups.

The following week the lovemaking was intense and even Tobin had given it her all. She knew no matter who got Alex pregnant, the pups would be seen as each of their children biological or not. A part of the midfielder, though, hoped that at least one in the liter was hers. Her mind could not stop imagining a little girl that looked like a mix of her and the younger omega.

Abby had similar feelings. She was the stronger alpha and as such her sperm would probably be stronger little swimmers than Tobin’s. She had cum in her omega five times during Alex’s heat and then many times after until the pregnancy test came back positive. It was the happiest day of their lives to learn that the omega was pregnant. There were three pups in the litter. They later learned that it was two girls and a boy. The boy was ironically Tobin’s and the two girls belonged biologically to Abby. The girls, Kira and Maddy (aka Abby Jr), were identical twins. They grew up to give their parents one massive headache after the next. They were worse pranksters than Pinoe had been. The boy, Max, had a little skateboard in his hand the day after he was born. Abby and Alex had scowled at Tobin for it, but they couldn’t help and coo over their little boy and his tiny skateboard.

The family never had any more children, but they were happy with the ones they did have. Abby had been there in the beginning stages of their lives. She had become a stay at home mom, and Tobin after the 2016 Olympics also retired to become a coach at a local high school. Between Abby and Tobin, the two alphas were able to take care of the triplets while Alex went on to score more goals and receive more caps than both of her mates combined. In her later years, she took over for Jill as the national head coach. Her mates and children couldn’t be prouder of her. The young omega had it all, a good career, two beautiful wives, and three beautiful children. Life was good. She couldn’t be more grateful that Abby and Tobin had agreed to both become her mates. The three women were perfect for each other.

Prompts [here](osolonewsday.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
